A Hate That Turned Into Love
by TheHiddenDreamer
Summary: pain that's all I felt every time he looked, every time he shouted and do you know what hurt the most...I still loved him


My first one-shot :D

* * *

**Deidara ****_P.O.V_**

As another was insult was thrown at me, looking to those beautiful hazel eyes. Those beautiful emotionless eyes that glared into mine without a second thought, hiding the shattering of my heart, not like he would know he has none. I tried to glare at his smooth delicate features but it didn't reach my eyes, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall down my tanned cheeks. I knew this argument would end in a fight.

I turned suddenly, curling up on the floor putting pressure on my ribs as I new he would take the warm comfy bed, even though he didn't need to sleep. The way he wanted me to suffer was almost too painful to even bare, sometimes I wish I could die so many times I wished he'd end it all.

As the first tears fell the others hurried after to catch up with it.

Even the whimpers that escaped my throat and into the empty room, where I knew he heard. The light footsteps of my partner walking over oak floorboards towards me. I prayed it was a dream he would walk passed me, until I felt his small child like hands run through my hair.

The heat of his gaze of his gaze I swear it ran through my cheeks, but I curled up even tighter trying to hide from his hardening gaze and my raising blush.

I knew he was annoyed at me it always happened everytime we fought, he always called me weak, useless as I let my emotions slip.

I tried to ignore his harsh words and thought of my life and what would of happened if I beat Itachi, the person who made me join this cursed group and a breaking heart.

His fingers running through my hair seemed kind and gental like he actually cared at first, then he yanked painfully hard on a portion of my hair he had in his hand.

I winced as his grip didn't loosen and he continued to pulled I finally cried out for him to stop as he pulled harder, he kept his gaze on my face watching my reaction. satisfied of what he found he left me go but only after a few more painful tugs on my hair.

He quickly turned on his heels towards the bed giving me a sideways glance, "we're leaving early so don't make me wait."

* * *

When we finally returned to the base I went straight to mine and Sasori-Dannas room, smashing the only presious thing I didn't turn in art for my Danna.

I now didn't feel like smiling but to just sit there and let the tears fall, but none came. I was over come with emotion but I didn't let any show.

I sat staring out of the window wondering if I would forever remain here, hated by the one I cared so much about.

There was a loud dilibrate knocking at the door trying to ignore the annoying little flea that continued to knock.

I finally got up walking to the door opening it to no one surprise it was Tobi. He has about to tackle me when I slammed the door in his face, a whimper of pain was heard. Surprising it didn't cheer me up.

I sat there wondering why he was always mad at me.

* * *

_**A week later.**_

I waited until it was pitch black in the Akatsuki lair and when Danna was to busy to notice, opening the door and going to the kitchen. I postponed my lunch I didn't want to look into the eyes of my Danna, walking to my destination...My stomack growled.

As soon as I got there I was reaching for the biscuits the light turned to see a grumbling..."Hidan un?". He stopped to look at me..."Kakuzu kicked you out un?"

He gave me a look that said 'do you have to ask'.

"Your so lucky you actually have a roommate that actually cares"

I let out a harsh laugh "yea right un".

Hidan stopped eating the biscuits that I just got moments ago, I sighed "what I mean is-" I was cut off by the door slammed opened.

Our heads turned to see Sasori-Danna and Kakuzu-san as usual they didn't seem happy, well with Sasori-Danna you could never tell.

He look directly at me and with no care what so ever. I turned on my heels and walked out Hidan called after me "hey, didn't you want some biscuits".

My voice barley reaching them "lost mt appetite".

I went to my room and threw the covers over my head, the door opening and shutting suddenly..."Go away Hidan-un", having no answer I look to see who was there but I saw no one. "Must have imagined it".

The covers were tore from my warm body hearing a voice i knew all so well, "what the hell is wrong with you brat". I ignored his sexy voice, I knew he didn't like this answer but he went to his side of the room grumbling.

I couldn't explain the sadness that was in my heart knowing he didn't care, but I didn't voice my pain. i knew he wouldn't care so I kept quiet knowing fully well he care'd more about his art

Happiness doesn't mean anything unless you have someone to share it with...

At least like Danna I will soon become art like him, then he will be happy-no happy wouldn't be the right word. Well he would have to deal with such a worthless partner...me.

Just you watch Danna, I'll end with a BANG!

_**Sasori**_** P.O.V.**

What's that Brat up to skipping meals then eating in the middle of the night having me worry about him, is-is he avoiding me? I felt a tug in my heart of what little emotion I had, what is this feeling. Maybe it was sadness, sadness as my partner was upset and I was powerless.

_**Deidara P.O.V.**_

I stayed hidden under my covers listening to my partner tinkering with one of his puppets, and promised myself I will have breakfast and hopefully not have to deal with that 'rays of sunshine' of a partner. Even my breathing would have him shouting at me, but I just couldn't hate him either I can't or won't...I love him.

Knowing we were going on a mission as Pain wanted us to collect a sacred scroll, I was quickly planning my escape. Even knowing I would get caught but I would try even if it kills me.

_**After the mission...**_

When I said I wanted to escape this was not what I meant, I couldn't see see through the restraints of my blindfold. Sadly they took away my only weapon my clay 'those bastards'.

The chains around my torso restricted my movement, suddenly I was pushed onto my knees. I heard laughing with a hand stroking my cheek forcefully.

I panicked not being able to see did that to you , I suddenly though 'if I only sensed the earlier' if only I didn't want to leave.

Then my thoughts drifted to Sasori I suddenly wanted be safe and wrapped in his arm, him whispering sweet nothings to me but that will be what it always was...A dream.

Suddenly a voice was in my ear but it was Sasori voice like I wished,this voice was more sinister "were is that emotionless puppet girl?". Those words drove me angry.

"Girl-Girl I'm a guy you moron" he jumped and looked at me in shock stating, y-your a boy?" He pulled my blindfold off forcefully and I got a good look at him.

He had pitch black raven hair with greeny golden eyes which were outlined by purple...Is that eyeliner? He had an evil grin plastered on his face, if only I could turn this place into art.

"'I've heard about you Deidara wasn't it, the Iwagakure bomber", now I was scared here I am with a person I have never meet before...who knew me. He laughed at my nervousness and discomfort and pulled my hair, like Danna did a few weeks before. And like before I whimpered in pain but made no other sound.

He pulled me into a room with lots of weaponry and surgical equipment, this can't be a good...I looked to see he was edging closer with a kunai in hand. He none to genitally cut my shirt were my chest mouth was hidden and sliced through the restraints, Saliva and blood spattered as it got free snapping wildly.

I was dangerous but there was nothing i could do without Danna's poisons that make it go numb and sleepy, I would be useless to try and stitch it back together.

_**Orochimaru P.O.V.**_

I was amazed to find he didn't have one but four mouths, I pulled out a few needles and scalpels pulling the blonde beauty onto the cold metal table, and started my work.

Blood samples, a hair sample and a few others...The best thing was listening to his whimpering as the cold surface of the scalpel cut through his delicate skin, and watching the mouth trying to break the last few delicate stitches.

His blood covered the floor in massive droplets knowing he wouldn't be able to move from the pain, although he tried to inch away grimacing in pain. I smirked knowing the Akatsuki will be here soon soon thanks to Kabuto. kukuku.

**_Pain P.O.v._**

I got a letter that Konan found a few minutes before, as soon as I saw what was in the letter I called a group meeting immediately. I thought it was strange when Sasori came back thinking Deidara left without him.

Everyone was in a panic as the had grown to like Deidara, even though how childish he may have acted he was part of the family. Hidan was just clueless and he never meet Orochimaru...Everyone was stressed and Sasori was acting out of sorts, probably the hate or Orochimaru kicking in.

We started are journey to find Deidara at sundown, hoping nothing bad had happened to him but couldn't tell as Orochimaru was a psychopath.

After many hours of searching, with our hearts pounding we found his hideout...But we couldn't swallow are worry.

_**Deidara**__** P.O.V.**_

I lost hope ages ago that the others would come and save me, and decided to endure the pain that was to come. Hey, whats in that syringe full of that black liquid that bloody sn-sn-snake.

purple and blue spot were entering my vision and the pain became to much and I blacked out.

_**Sasori P.O.V.**_

His soft hand was holding mine with his sparkling azure eyes that wasn't hidden by his golden blonde fringe, "I love you Danna and I care for you" and then he pushed his lips to mine "Brat, I-

I sat up breathing heavily again it has been the third time this week I've had the same dream, I knew I fell ages ago when we first meet and I though ignoring him and being mean to him to get rid of the feeling...But the made them stronger.

I knew one thing He's mine, my Brat.

I am emotionless but why am I hurt when I think about him with that pervy bastard...He's my idiotic Brat.

_**Deidara**_** P.O.V.**

As I finally was able to open my eyes I let out a harsh cry and one of my wounds that were healing ripped open, by a cold pale hand from that snake.

I suddenly heard a voice that I thought I'd never hear again, my throat was sore but with my last ounce of energy I croaked out "Danna, Your here to save me...I waited and you came". My eyes fell shut and I knew I was safe.

_**Sasori**_** P.O.V.**

"DEIDARA!" his body covered in his own blood, he smiled at me and spoke to me those words broke my heart. This kid who was always smiley was smiling cause I was here to save him, he really had trust in me.

The others were fighting Orochimaru and his goonies, I ran straight to him and froze seeing his chest mouth open "Tobi, be a good boy and get the red poison and a syringe" I spoke worriedly as the mouth tried to bite me...

I'll save you Brat and I always will.

_**Few weeks later...**_

Deidara was still unconscious and badly hurt, I came to see him every day hoping he would wake up. But I knew like every other day he would stay there sleeping.

I walked out to the kitchen letting Hidan in after about ten minutes he started screaming for me to come to the medical room, as soon as I got there I was shocked as azure sleepy eyes stared into mine I ran and grabbed his hand.

"Brat your ok" he just smile at me "Danna-un"

Hidan left hours ago...well it felt like hours as I lost track of time as I looked into Deidara's eyes, he pulled me into a hug and my vision went black but I didn't stop hugging him back.

He pulled me into a kiss and I felt how smooth his lip truly were as I stared to kiss back his hands wrapped around my waist.

When he pulled away "Danna" I looked at him signaling I was listening, "its funny isn't it". Confusing me I asked "what is" he giggled and kissed me again "how hate can turn into love". My shocked face turned into a smile "yea love you to Brat".

* * *

_**Please read and review**_


End file.
